


Hair

by finnethralor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnethralor/pseuds/finnethralor
Summary: because finn's hair was so cute just now (8 Feb)  I have to write this. Credits to my sister for this idea (she doesn't know I'm writing this) very short tho.and 1 warning, english isn't my first language so I obviously have grammar errors.





	Hair

"so you're wearing that hot wheels pants tonight?" finn was getting ready for his tag team match with luke.

"yup. I know you like me wearing it." finn smiled at seth's comment. He's frustrated at how bad his hair looked. From the last 10 minutes he kept on fixing his hair while seth just casually staring at him. "need some help?" Seth offered.

"yes please! My hair is just so flat I hate it. "  
"nah it looks cute on you." Seth flattened his hair down to his forehead. "I like it that way."

"ya' sure it look cute on me? Cuz I don't want those tumblr girls making fun of me?" finn looking up to the younger man whose still flattening his hair. 

"I'm sure babe. Don't worry alright?" He kissed finn's forehead and then he locked his lips with finn. 

"babe, can't wait for tonight." seth chuckled by the way finn winked at him.

"good luck for your match!" he shouted at finn who just left the locker room. "my boy." he whispered to himself.

(don't know what I'm writing. Hope it made sense)  
Credit to my sister

Tumblr: finnethralor


End file.
